Cliché
by IceyPassion
Summary: On a rainy night, a rich girl who's absolutely bored with her life meets a boy from the poorer side of town. Now, doesn't that sound familiar? DenmarkxFem!Norway
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Be nice, this is the first time I've ever written DenNor ;w;

The reason Norway's a girl in this fic, is because my awesome Norge RPer (if you see this, HIIII BROR 8D) prefers to be Fem!Norway when RPing with my equally awesome Denmark RPer (HIIII DANMARK 83). Yeah… and I'm Ice there so… OTL Forever alooone…

ANYWAY. I hope you enjoy!

**Name Guide for this story:**  
>Helene- Fem!Norway<br>Soren- Denmark  
>Emil- Iceland<br>Berwald- Sweden (You should know this though...)

* * *

><p>Helene gazed outside, her book lying idly on the windowsill. It was only the first time she had read that book, yet she already knew what was going to happen. The main character would be thrust into an adventure, meet some other important character, have the time of their life, face a complication, and fall in love with said other character, and live happily ever after, though not necessarily in that order. Most books nowadays tended to be like that; especially the ones she had been reading as of late.<p>

So why had she been reading horribly cliché books with the most predictable storylines on Earth for the past few days? Simple. She was bored.

She was a straight A student, decent looking, with a bright future ahead of her, as she was almost certain to get into a good university, and then secure a good, high paying job. But as the end of school loomed closer, she realized that her life was… empty.

She never really had friends, as she believed they would have distracted her from doing her best. Besides, she had no clue how to make friends. Most people were often unnerved by her lack of expression, though some had tried, and usually ended up failing to keep a conversation with her past a few words. She didn't count the boys from the Occult Club as friends; they were more like closer acquaintances. And she sure wasn't going to find any help with making friends from Emil; her younger brother was only slightly less socially awkward than she was. It probably ran in the family or something…

She also found out she was missing something that everyone else in her grade had. A dream. When she was younger, she scoffed at something as immature as a dream. But now she grasped the fact that a dream was like a plan for the future. And she had none. She had become so focused on just her marks, that she had no idea what she wanted when school was all over for good. Like, what courses did she want to take in university, and after that, what job did she want?

She chided herself for doing something so childish, but she created a list of things she wanted a few weeks ago. On it, most of the words were followed by a question mark, like 'Job'. Marriage was completely crossed off, because let's face it, that's way too farfetched. Yet there was one that she certainly wanted.

Change.

She wanted something that would make her world shift, like in those books. Somewhere at the back of her mind she knew that it was juvenile to be thinking like that, because this was real life. But she wanted something to rescue her from this white-on-white world that she was trapped in.

Helene shook her head, glancing at her list, and picked up her book again. 'What's the use?' she thought. 'Nothing's going to happen before graduation…' Her eyes flicked upwards briefly, as it had started raining, before absorbing herself in the novel once again.

~o~

In a matter of moments, Soren found himself caught in the pouring rain. He 'tched', annoyed, but grinned to himself. He supposed it was his own fault he was in this position. But annoying Berwald was totally worth it! Anyway, he had to find a way back home without getting pneumonia or something… Problem was, his home was on the other side of town, and oh look at that, he was flat out broke. He probably dropped his wallet at Berwald's, and there was no way he was going back to the Swede's house in the mood he was in. Plus, no one he knew well lived in this part of town.

He combed back his gravity defying hair with his hand, as the feeble shelter was letting a few drops squeeze through, and getting him wet. Well, the best thing he could do for now was wait for the rain to subside a bit, then run for it until it poured buckets on him again. And that's what he did, but when he stepped out from under his shade, he realized how dark it was now, and how he… kinda couldn't remember his way back home.

Soren quietly cursed himself for his stupidity, and just began walking aimlessly but quickly down the dark streets, illuminated by lamplights, and the water reflecting the light. He was bound to find a place he recognised soon, right?

Though, not soon enough, as the rain resumed its merciless battering on him. Alarmed, he pulled the hood over his head, and sprinted to the nearest house with a cover, almost falling into the mud in the process. He shivered, those few moments of being caught out inevitably drenching him. He looked behind him, noticing that the lights in the house were open. If he was really unlucky today, the residents were grumpy old people who would chase him off their proper- huh?

The door rattled open, and Soren turned around, finding himself face to face with a white-haired boy, just a year or two younger than him. Despite it being late, the boy was still dressed in his school uniform, which Soren noted was that of a private school. Huh, he must have stumbled into the richer part of town by accident. They regarded each other in silence, before the boy calmly closed the door again, to Soren's surprise. Soren went up to the door, and knocked.

"Hey! What was that all about?" he called out, confused. His voice was half drowned out by the rain, but the boy opened the door again. This time, though, there was a chain on the door, and Soren could only see half of his face.

"… Who are you?" the white haired youth asked, looking at him with slight suspicion. "What are you doing on our porch…?"

Soren shrugged. "Sorry, got stranded here by the rain!" he said with a smile, pointing at the curtain of rain behind him. "You don't mind though, right? I'll leave as soon as it clears up."

"… You're dripping," said the boy dully. "You'll get sick… Call your parents…"

Soren facepalmed. "Oh jeez! That's a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" He took out his phone excitedly from his pocket, but found it completely wet and now useless. He sighed, and smiled sheepishly at the boy, holding up his phone. "Uh… Got a bit of a problem here…"

"… Wait a second…" mumbled the boy, shutting the door again. Soren heard rapid footsteps from inside, as though someone was climbing the stairs. Maybe the kid was going to get his parents or something…? Soren took off his hood, to at least try to seem less stranger-y if the boy was really getting his parents. Don't want anyone to mistake him for a thief or something, after all.

~o~

"What do you mean there's a person on our porch?" asked Helene, a bit apprehensive. Why would there be a person out near midnight in this weather? This couldn't be good…

Emil just stared at her, frowning slightly. "It means what it means, systir… He's around our age, and he's soaked to the bone… Plus his phone's dead… Do you think we should let him use our phone…?"

"… You opened the door to a stranger?"

"That's beyond the point…"

"That's a stupid thing to do, lillebror," she said flatly. "We're home alone, and you just open the door to a person who suddenly appears at this time… Didn't they teach you common sense at school? And nei, I don't think we should let that person a step into this house."

"… It's freezing out there… I don't want to see a near dead person outside when I go to school tomorrow…"

She had to admit, she didn't want someone to get deathly sick when they were right, very literally, on her doorstep. She stood up, putting her book down, and walked past Emil. "Fine. He can use the phone, but he better leave immediately after. But first, I will see if he is fit to be inside this house." She walked down the stairs and looked around, before she put her hand on the doorknob. She wanted to make sure there was something around that she could use as a makeshift weapon, if whoever was out there turned out to be dangerous.

Finally, she twisted the doorknob, and opened the door, but not fully as the chain was still in place.

"Hallo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>In terms of fanfiction, it's short and boring I know… Least it wasn't long and boring 8D But hey, I finished this at midnight, so cut me some slack OTL Now excuse me, I have a headache, so… Tell me if you think I should bring out chapter 2, mkay? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **O-Oh… I-I'm so happy that you didn't think the last chapter was too boring… So here's chapter 2~ I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Hej!" greeted Soren, grinning. Best to at least try to make good impression, right? That way, he wouldn't get kicked out too soon! "Sorry about hanging around here, it's just kinda difficult to walk in that rain. You don't mind, do you? Oh by the way, the name's Soren. Soren Mikkelson."<p>

"…" The girl whom he could only see half of stared at him expressionlessly, but there was slight tension in the way she looked at him. Not that he noticed, of course. "If I gave you an umbrella, would you leave?" she said, rather coldly.

"Well, I kinda don't remember my way home," he said unfazed by her tone, but embarrassedly scratching the back of his head. The girl sighed a bit, before undoing the chain, and letting the door fly wide open. Yet she still stood in the doorway, making a last inspection of the taller person.

Soren's eyes widened as he saw the girl in her full glory. Her silky, waist length blonde hair fell delicately on her fair skin. The deep blue gown she wore made her complexion look even paler, giving her a gentle glow. It was just a shame that she wasn't smiling. He wanted to see her lips upturned into a soft smile, he wanted to see her dull eyes brighter than the sky.

… He also wanted to know why he suddenly thought this of an absolute stranger. Maybe he was just that tired.

"Phone's in the room to the right," she said bluntly, turning her back to him, and disappearing from sight. Soren blinked, and then stepped inside, slightly aware that his clothes were dripping into the carpet below. It was so warm in the house, that before he ventured to where she had told him, he made sure the door behind him was closed so none of that warmth would escape.

Soren decided that this house was one of the nicest houses he'd ever been to. It was well lit, with smooth, cream coloured walls. Very spacey too! But it didn't give the blasting impression that these people were rich. No, it was a very modest house. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing… Nej, it was probably just his imagination.

He walked over to where he was instructed to go, and found himself in a living room. He settled on the couch, unaware that his butt was making a piece of furniture, which probably cost half of what his house does, very wet. He almost groaned as he leant back, sinking in. It was just so damn comfy!

Oh right, phone. Soren looked to his side, at the end table, spotting a pure white phone. He reached over pick it up, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. He mercifully caught it, and after he was absolutely sure it was stable, he dialled his home number. Or at least… what he thought his home number was.

~o~

That guy smiled like an idiot, was Helene's first thought. He didn't seem like a bad guy, but he did seem like an idiot. Though, that didn't mean she was any less suspicious of the drenched boy who was currently in her living room… If he broke something, he was so going to pay for it.

She slid over a cabinet, sighing as she picked out a towel. It was a good thing their parents would be out tonight and tomorrow morning. They would freak out if they found a guy like… was Soren his name…? Well, a guy like him in their house. And probably punish Emil and her for their stupidity.

While she was currently cursing herself for her idiocy, she wasn't as heartless as to let the taller boy sleep out on the porch. Well, it's mostly because she didn't want to have to deal with a sick person on her conscience. She supposed she could let him stay there for as long as he needed to, until either the rain let up, or his parents picked him up. With a towel in hand, she began to make her way back to the living room, but she saw her brother sitting and spaced out at the foot of the stairs.

"… Emil?" she asked, snapping the younger out of his thoughts.

"Ja…?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"What are you doing there?" She received a shrug in reply, and she struggled to keep her eyes from rolling. "Then go upstairs, take a shower, and go to bed. We have school in the morning." She heard the white haired teen grumble something about not being a child, as he got up, and trudged up the stairs. In only occurred to her later, after he was out of sight, that she should have asked if there was anything on his mind. Oh well, she could ask later.

She finally got to the living room, as Soren placed the phone back in its receiver. He looked over at her, his face lighting up with a smile. That idiotic smile again. It made her… shiver. And she didn't quite know why. That kind of irked her. She handed the towel to him, which he took quite gratefully.

"When are your parents coming to pick you up?" she asked, going straight to the point. Soren laughed nervously, as he wiped himself down, his hair becoming even wilder than it was.

"Well… uh… they can't pick me up tonight," he said, sounded less confident than he did before.

"Why?"

"I think they're both busy with… work." The way he said 'work' made her not want to question it. Not like she would have questioned it if he said it any other way, but still. She guessed that he could sleep here for tonight… It's not like her parents would be here tonight or early tomorrow anyway. Plus, the guest room was right next to hers, so if he tried to sneak away to steal something…

"You can use the guest room."

"Huh?" Soren looked shocked at her. "Nej, it's cool! I can just sleep on the couch!"

"You're getting the couch wet," she pointed out, making him stand up, and grin apologetically at her. "And you're a guest, albeit an uninvited one. Follow me." She began walking out, and towards the stairs, eventually hearing footsteps following her. She lead him to the guest room, graciously opening the door and flicking on the lights for him.

"That door is the bathroom," she said. "If you need anything, my room is next door. Don't you dare take anything," she added. After all, this guy was still a total stranger. Soren seemed stunned with the room, and then took of his hoodie, wrapping it in the towel and placing it on the table, before falling back on the bed.

"It's so soft!" he cried, eyes closed and enveloping himself in the sheets. Helene pursed her lips, finding the obvious statement unnecessary.

"Ja. It is."

He sat up, and looks at her eyes shining. "Thanks for letting me stay! I mean, I still would have been alright on the couch-"

"You can go back there if you want."

"Nej, this is way cosier!" he assured, stroking one of the clean, white silk pillows. "Thanks so much, er…"

"Helene Bondevik." '_Why not just tell him your phone number if you're going to tell him your full name, then? He already knows your address, too!_' a snide voice hissed at her in the back of her mind. She swatted the voice away.

He blinked. "Bondevik? I knew you were from the land of awesome!"

"… Excuse me?"

"You're a descendant of the Vikings too!"

"… The Vikings existed more than a thousand years ago. But ja, I am from Scandinavia."

Soren waved his hand dismissively. "We're still their descendants! But I totally knew it; your accent sounded Scandinavian! But you're too awesome to be Swedish, and you aren't awesome enough to be a Dane, so… You're Norwegian, right?"

Helene twitched slightly. What kind of logic was that…? "… Ja, I'm Norwegian."

"Oh yeaaaah! Knew it!" He did a mini fist-pump, grinning ecstatically. It was almost infectious. But Helene didn't smile, so…

She glanced at the clock, surprised that it was already 1am. "You should sleep. You'll have to leave early."

"… Oh, are uh… your parents asleep or something?" He looked down a bit, as though realizing she hadn't even mentioned them.

"Nei, they aren't here."

He was noticeably relieved. "Oh, okay! So why do I need to wake up early?"

"So you can find your way home, and go to school."

"Ewww, I can always skip school tomorrow!"

Helene's eyes narrowed. "Nei, you are not." What kind of person skipped school if they weren't sick…? Not that she cared what the stranger did, of course.

"Okay, nej, nej, I won't skip!" he said, laughing a bit. "Can I… take a shower though?"

"Do what you like. I don't care." It sounded a bit harsh, even to her, but Helene wanted to make sure that he knew he was a stranger in their house. That didn't seem to affect Soren that much, though.

"Okay, thanks again! Good night, Helene!"

"Good night… Soren," she said, before shutting the door. She shook her head a bit as she returned to her room. What exactly had she brought into her household…?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>… Now I have no idea what to write after this 8D *FAAAAIL* I hope you enjoyed this though, despite it being terrible!

Why the part with Ice in it? Well one, it's a bit of a side story that I may or may not put in, depending whether Norway actually asks Ice what's up. Secondly, my inner Iceland felt lonely. 8I You can disregard that part, though~ The story can go on without it~

Oh, since this is a semi-Nyotalia fic, I thought I might just advertise a Nyotalia RP~

http:/ / nyotalia . forumotion . com

(Get rid of the spaces~)

I just joined, and it's a very new RP, and it would be great to meet to people, so… :D I'm Fem!Spain, my aforementioned bror is Portugal, and my also aforementioned Denmark is Fem!Romano. There's also a lot of other sexy people from the RP I main on, but since I haven't spoken about them before, so no point talking about them now ;w;

Hope to see you in the RP, and tell me if you want me to continue this story! Now excuse me, I'mma sleep now… =w=


End file.
